


Standing on a cliff face.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Weep little cubs. You’ll never be what is in your heart. (And that’s okay.) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula continues to be bad about cutting her hair (because of symbolism), Gen, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and is just now writing this idea because of the free time I have on my hands, author has had mixed feelings about Azula since last year, both these kids do (along with better parents), but not from her POV, but that’s a long way from now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Despite himself - going along with what Azula from the start, Zuko had come to learn years ago, was a better choice than fighting with her - he asked, “Why?”Why are not you running to father to tell him I’m practicing again?Why do you want one of them instead two?(Why can’t you let me have this one thing?)
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Weep little cubs. You’ll never be what is in your heart. (And that’s okay.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	Standing on a cliff face.

“I want one of your swords.”

Zuko did not jump at the regal demand but it was a close thing. The metal of his broadswords shake - they do not quiver just like Zuko can not despite what might come - for a few seconds before coming to a still. Without responding (yet) Zuko turned around to face his sister. She was leaning across one of the many trees. In that moment Zuko was reminded of the stray cat he hadn’t named and would not name because naming her meant she was now Zuko’s and Zuko couldn’t care for her; the cat despite not having a good bit of food, a healthy amount animal should have to grow up, had been a sharp, watchful thing. She probably hadn’t been cared of if she had had a previous caretaker. 

He doesn’t understand why the animal came to mind though. Azula was not some animal who was trying to survive as hard as she could. Her clothes were well fitted, the fabric rich in color and the design beautiful, her skin wasn’t close to her bones like Zuko had seen the kitchen boy’s skin to be, and Azula was a fierce bender who was quick in learning. Most importantly, father favored her. How could not he not? Azula was perfect if you didn’t look at how she treated an- 

Expect Zuko’s eyes flickered to Azula’s only to fall to the skin below her eyes. The skin below Azula’s eyes was dark, like how Zuko’s often were when he stayed up reading on scrolls on firebending because maybe having someone explaining it another way would make Zuko finally capable of doing a technique he had been struggling with. 

Azula raised her chin further at his scrutiny. “Have you gone deaf, brother? I said I would like your sword.” 

Despite himself - going along with Azula from the start, Zuko had learnt years ago, was a better choice than fighting with her only for her to get what she wanted in the end - he asked, “Why?” 

Why are not you running to father to tell him I’m practicing again? 

Why do you want one of them instead two? 

(Why can’t you let me have this one thing?) 

Azula sniffed. “You’re not mother or father,” was the only reply Azula deemed worth giving. She made her way out of the shade of the tree to come grab it. Maybe if he gave one of the dual swords to her freely instead of forcing her to snatch it from him then Azula wouldn’t tell father. When Zuko did just that a smile spread itself across Azula’s face. “Don’t fret,” she reassured him since Zuko had done what she demanded, “if father asks about my hair I’ll tell him one of Mai’s shuriken cut a strand of my hair.” At those words Azula’s lips lifted up into a smile. It might have been pretty if not for the words (if Zuko didn’t know his sister all that well). “I had it cut it all to match the length of that one strand. I can not look imperfect, can I?” 

Despite the question Zuko’s thoughts were on Mai and Ty Lee. The two girls were closer to Azula than to him but still he couldn’t help but wonder what they had done to cause Azula’s anger at them lately. (He couldn’t help but wonder what punishment Azula would inflict on Ty Lee.) 

Azula’s gaze bore into him. Quickly, Zuko found words to answer Azula’s inquiry. “You cannot.” 

Her smile grew. Still it didn’t reach her eyes.


End file.
